A New Year Brings A New Happiness
by TheEpicallyAwesome1
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has been feeling numb inside for all these years, like he is missing something...something important. But will this year be any different? Will Arthur get what he has so desperately been wishing for all these years? Or is wishing something not meant for him?...New Year one-shot. USUK! Rated T for safety with Iggy's potty mouth :P


Arthur sighed. It was New Year's Eve, and chilly one on top of that. He was alone as usual; well not really alone, there where millions of people around him waiting to hear the sound of Big Ben chime midnight; the promise of a new day and a new year. The promise for another LONELY sad and uneventful 365 days thought Arthur to himself, though he daren't say it out loud. Secretly he always hoped every year that something would happen to change his boring life for the better, but then nothing did. Maybe he should give up that wishing crap anyways. He was growing too old and cynical for that sort of stuff. It always ended up disappointing him.

The cold bit in harder, causing Arthur to shiver and hug his coat closer to himself. Bloody hell it was cold! He didn't know how the rest of London wasn't as cold as he was. Maybe it's because they filled with the warmth of their alcoholic beverages. _Or perhaps they weren't as depressed as you are you git_ the voice in Arthur's head nagged. He felt the tears pricking up in his eyes, but he gulped them back, determined to cry like last year. And the year before that. And the one before that. Oh God, now he _was _crying. So much for a _confident _start to the year.

His phone vibrated in his trouser pocket. Fishing it out along with a tissue to dry his eyes, Arthur answered.  
"Hello?"

"Mr Kirkland?"

Arthur's boss? At this hour? Surely he wouldn't make him work for the final hours of this year...

"Yes Sir? How may I help you?" Arthur asked, pressing the phone closer to his ear and lips so that he could hear and be heard over the loud chattering commotion of the waiters of the year to come, and at the same time trying to disguise the thickness of his voice that made it obvious that he was crying, as he promised his boss there'd be none of that.

Somehow it was surprisingly easy; Arthur's boss was a very down to business man when it came to conversations over the phone, so even if he did hear the occasional wobble in Arthur's voice, he dismissed it as something due to the bitter cold weather, and continued making his point.

"There is someone waiting for you at Gatwick airport" he informed the Brit.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Someone waiting for _HIM _at Gatwick airport at _THIS _hour?! What the hell?!  
"Who is it exactly?" he babbled, trying to hide his obvious excitement.

"That I wasn't told" his boss admitted sullenly, clearly annoyed at being strayed from his monologue of information.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat. He was to go to Gatwick airport to meet a complete stranger, yet somehow the thought excited him. But then he remembered where he was.  
"But Sir...I promised I'd be in Westminster tonight, for the annual London firework presentation..." he tried to say, but his boss interrupted him.

"Arthur, don't be silly, it's only half an hour's drive from Westminster to Gatwick. It's 11pm, if you leave now you can get back in time to see the presentation, can't you?" he scolded.

Of course the boss had even researched the time to travel the distance. He was either a mathematical whizz, or had a tracker on Arthur and was a mathematical whizz...never mind, whatever he was, his calculations could only be achievable by car, and Arthur had taken the bus here as the roads were closed.

"Sir...I haven't got a ca..." Arthur objected, but the boss interrupted. _AGAIN!_

"I hired you a taxi. It's waiting for you just off Victoria Street. Hurry up and get a move on, as it is new year I'll pay for the fare. But I'm not going to pay for if he complains that he was kept waiting. Go on"

* * *

The bosses calculations were surprising wrong. Arthur got to Gatwick airport in 55 minutes due to the surprising large traffic jam leading up there, and now with no hope to get back in time for the presentation.  
_Ah well, there's no point trying to please everyone _Arthur thought to himself, as he headed into the airport and towards the "Arrivals" section. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks, pinch himself and blink a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. This part of the airport was completely empty (which was strange, considering the massive traffic jam on way) apart from one person. Sitting with his back to Arthur, was a unmistakeable blonde with broad shoulders and a cowlick.

"Alfred..." Arthur whispered, barely letting himself believe it. Anticipation surging through him, making his heart beat faster and harder from the adrenaline, he shouted louder. "Alfred!"

The blonde stood up and turned, grinning that so familiar grin that Arthur recognised, his sky blue eyes opening a whole load of opportunities for the forthcoming year. Speaking about the forthcoming year, what time was it? Arthur quickly cast a glance at his wristwatch. 11:59pm, with 5 seconds left till the clock stuck midnight.

Arthur chuckled at the lucky irony of it all, and looked back up at his beloved American. "5..." he smiled, loud and clear, making a few steps towards happiness.

Alfred understood instantly. He too making his way towards Arthur, his lips still smiling, he said "...4..."

"...3..." God he was so close yet so far. As he uttered this number, Arthur jumped into a sprint, happy tears already running down his cheeks, and now he made no effort to stop them.

"...2..." Alfred too was now running, as if this were not just a countdown to the new year, but who reached the other first. He was pleased Arthur had showed up; he had heard that the Brit might not have been able to make it, due to being at a presentation of some sort. But he_ WAS _here, only a heartbeat away...

"...1..." they both said simultaneously.

Then just as the first firework exploded in the sky and the first chime of the clock rung out a new year, Arthur fell into Alfred's arms, as the American kissed him. It was the best start to the year that Arthur had ever had, and he clung onto it for as long as he could muster. But just as all good things end too soon, so did this, and the two drew apart for air. But a millisecond later Arthur was back in Alfred's arms, as the American hugged him tight.  
Finally they looked each other in the eye, and before Arthur could ask a single question about what Alfred was doing here, or why he had surprised him the way he did, Alfred said "Happy New Year Arthur"

And for once in a very long time, Arthur knew that this year wouldn't be like the rest, full of loneliness or depression, it would be the one thing he'd always wished for; happy.

* * *

**Happy New Year of 2014 everybody! I really wanted to write a one-shot for this special occasion, and I hope you all like this as much as I do (is a HUGE USUK fangirl). Don't forget to follow/favourite this story/me and please, please, PLEASE review, it's nice to know how good/bad I am at writing. Boo that sounded really vain didn't it. But seriously, let me know how well/bad I'm doing. It helps a big deal.  
Ooh, and on last thing, I hope you have the best year ever, and don't forget that you are never too old to wish for something, because if you wish for something hard enough, it WILL come true. Just believe... **


End file.
